1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to machining tools and, more particularly, to machining tools that can benefit from being constructed out of exotic and expensive metals to improve their performance.
2. Background Information
The prior art method of manufacturing a machining tool, and more particularly, a machining tool that has to operate in a caustic environment, is to begin with bar stock of a material appropriate to withstand the environment, for example, an alloy sold by Crucible Steel known as M-42 or other similar alloys with a desired characteristic known generally as high speed steels, and machine away material as necessary to obtain the desired outer geometry of the cutting tool. This process is very costly since the machining operations are time consuming and involve the removal and waste of a large amount of the original, expensive, bar stock material.